Pokemon Blaze Gold and Storm Silver
by VietnamDragon
Summary: Revamp of Pokemon HGSS: similar game plot, anime and manga style battling, tougher villains, stronger gym leaders, insanely strong elite four members and champions, and legendaries that choose their owner


**This is just a little side project I'm doing for fun. I'm going to start slow and build up, the first chapter doesn't count though. Like always, I'm hoping to improve at creating stories, so any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**The game plot will be the same, but I'll be tweaking a few things, mainly little things I think. You'll see when it happens if you know how the plot goes. The battles will be manga and anime-styled because the game-style battles don't seem that interesting and unique in my opinion. In the manga and anime, you could combine two moves to form combination attacks and some offensive attacks could be used defensively.**

**Ex: Ice Beam onto a body of water followed by an earthquake to shake the water and crack the ice at the same time.**

**To clear things up (if I even get this far), there will be multiple copies of some legendaries like Latios and Latias for example, and there will only be one copy of some like Groudon and Kyogre. I don't know why, but this idea popped into my head when I saw two Latios' in the Pokemon Heroes Movie. Another example is when Lugia had a child with him in the Pokemon Anime. The episode where Team Rocket tried to capture the baby Lugia and the parent went on a rampage to find it.**

**Gym leaders, elite four members, the champion, and team rocket will have stronger and more diverse pokemon. The trainer and gym leader will each be allowed to use 3 pokemon, anime-style rules. The same applies to the champion and elite four battles, except it's a full six on six battle. The game seemed a bit too easy, besides Whitney and Clair. That Miltank and Kingdra though... Ho-Oh and the other main mascot legendaries will be made a lot stronger and harder to capture. And I mean extremely hard to catch, to the point where they decide their trainers. It seems a lot more interesting than having some 10-year-old kid catching every legend in poke balls.**

**Falkner: Skarmory, Crobat, Jumpluff, Ledian, Pidgeot**

**Bugsy: Butterfree, Shuckle, Beedrill, Heracross, Scizor**

**Whitney: Clefable, Chansey, Girafarig, Persian, Miltank**

**Morty: Haunter, Gengar, Misdreavus, Mismagius, Gengar**

**Chuck: Primeape, Hitmontop, Tyrogue, Machamp, Poliwrath**

**Jasmine: Magneton, Forretress, Skarmory, Magnezone, Steelix**

**Pryce: Dewgong, Jynx, Lapras, Weavile, Mamoswine**

**Clair: Dragonair, Dragonite, Gyarados, Houndoom, Kingdra**

**I don't own Pokemon of course, but I do own my created characters though.**

* * *

New Bark Town, a small, yet peaceful place that is located in the Johto region. Many modern houses and buildings can be seen located within the town, symbolizing the dedication and teamwork between people and pokemon. The houses looked fairly comfortable and nice. The front yards had small white fences encompassing the boundaries with several flower pots lined up against the front of the houses. It was early in the morning, and most of the residents in town were still asleep.

*BOOM*

"Ark, flamethrower one more time!"

Okay, so maybe not EVERYONE in town was asleep. In a relatively large backyard, a small red dog could be seen firing a stream of hot flames from its mouth at a practice target. The hot flames enveloped the target instantly, leaving several scorch marks as a result. The target withstood the fierce attack but was now slanted back due to the force of the attack.

"Way to go Ark!" shouted a black-haired boy. He runs over to the small pup and scratches its back, running his hand back and forth across the pup's fur. It caused the fire pup to let out a small contented growl in return. "Practice is done for today. You can go take a break now."

He had been training with Growlithe for the past hour or so, working on some new moves and attack patterns. To his surprise, the fire puppy started losing steam halfway into training, and it became increasingly obvious as time went on. Not wanting to push Ark too hard, he decided to play it safe and end practice early.

In a carefree attitude, the red pup walks away from its trainer and proceeds to lay down in the grass just a few meters away. It then gave out a faint yawn from its muzzle before going to sleep.

The boy turns around and looks at his other pokemon. It was a small yellow mouse that was the size of a soccer ball. Attached to its neck was a blue scarf with red streaks lining across it.

**[Victory Scarf: boosts your attack and special attack by one stage for each pokemon the holder defeats]**

"Leo, you up for some more training? Or do you want to end training for today as well?"

The young boy's favorite place to train was usually his backyard. He had many types of training items lined up against the side of the house: dumbbells, hurdles, wrist weights, practice targets, flying targets, and a lot of other equipment.

Why all the equipment?

His dream was to become the pokemon league champion. And that required him to defeat Lance and the Elite Four, if he even gets the chance in the first place since Lance and the Elite Four members observe other trainers' battles in the pokemon league. Their primary goal is to find someone worthy of battling them. If they decide a trainer is worthy of battling them, the trainer has to battle and beat all five of them in order to become champion of the Johto region.

Sadly, the task is easier said than done since no one has been able to beat Lance in the past few years. The only trainer who had beaten Lance in an official fight was a kid with a red hat and a Pikachu. Unfortunately, the kid was never seen again after that battle.

Anyways, a multitude of broken practice targets and training dummies littered the grassy field. The practice targets were pretty plain and old fashioned. The main body was attached to a stick that's wedged into the ground. The body had a seven-layered circle on it for accuracy testing. And the training dummies were basically human punching bags since they had a wooden head, two wooden arms, and two wooden legs.

Pichu responds to the boy's question with a single head nod, several sparks of electricity crackling from its cheeks. He had noticed it a while ago already, but his Pichus right ear was somewhat damaged. It was a man-made cut by the look of it. The details aren't very important, but long story short, whoever did it was going to pay and suffer like hell. Anyhow, Pichu was raring to go by the excitement evident on its face, so he gave the little mouse a command.

"Alright Leo, use thunder!"

Leo leaps forward and does a little backflip before firing a massive beam of lightning at a target. The beam hits the dead center of a target, and it explodes violently, causing dust to kick up into the air and surround it.

When the dust settled, the target appeared to be... gone. The only thing left from the explosion was the stick that holds the target in the ground. The young boy had a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. Pichu scratched its head nervously, while Growlithe woke up from its nap due to the loud explosion.

"Alright buddy, I don't think you need to train anymore after witnessing... that..." The boy looks at his Pichu speechlessly. Never in a million years would he have ever expected to see the yellow mouse have this much power left after going through an hour of training similar to Ark. He began to realize that Leo was too strong to use practice targets as a form of training now.

"Huh...? Woah!"

Noticing several rays of light that were beginning to illuminate the dark ground near him, the young boy turns around and stares at the dark sky quietly. His pokemon also took notice of the sun that was slowly emerging from behind the mountains. Pichu and Growlithe looked at each other momentarily before nodding their heads in unison. They broke off into a run, and they headed towards their trainer, scampering on the ground like little seven-year-old children. Growlithe took a seat near the boy's feet while Pichu climbed onto the boy's shoulder, both looking at the sun in amazement.

The sun slowly rose up into the dark sky, radiating a bright light that lit up the dark landscape. The windy breezes rustled the tree leaves and grass. The Pidgeys and Spearows were beginning to fly about, running their daily routines like any other day. The Rattatas and Sentrets were scurrying around in the grass, looking for food to eat and a safe place to hide from incoming trainers. Slowly, lights were beginning to turn on in the houses nearby him as the morning was descending upon them.

"Tai! Breakfast is ready!" shouted a loud voice from inside of the house.

Pichu leaps off of Tai's shoulder and lands next to Growlithe. Growlithe gets up on all four legs and looks at its trainer curiously.

"Huh...?"

Tai, Leo, and Ark turned their heads around, puzzled looks evident on all of their faces until it finally sunk in.

...

...

"Oh right, breakfast is ready..." Tai said, facepalming in embarrassment. "I can't believe I just said that."

...

"Okay, mom! I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Let's go, guys!" He motions his pokemon with a head nod to go back inside of the house. To the right of him was the back entrance of the house he lives in. The entrance was just a few meters away from where they were currently.

"Here's the plan for today. We'll eat quickly, and then head over to Professor Elm's lab to go get our third member! Then, we'll head over to Violet City, and defeat the gym leader there. Once we complete that, we'll camp outside and rest up for tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Growlithe and Pichu both roared in approval. Pichu let loose a small charge of electricity from its body and Growlithe shot a few embers into the air in response. Turning around, they raced back towards the deck doors in excitement, followed by their trainer who was keeping pace behind them.

Tai, being completely oblivious to his surroundings, as usual, didn't notice the pokemon that was observing them from a set of bushes on a small faraway mountain. It looked like a huge dog with a long flowing cape hanging from its neck. The beast also had a large crystal on its forehead that reflected the sun's glaring light. The sunlight showed that its body was the color of a light shade of blue with several white spots on its sides. Its cape was purple.

The majestic beast turned around and bounded over the forest, leaping elegantly from treetop to treetop.

* * *

**Tai**

**[Nickname (Pokemon: Gender)]**

**Leo (Pichu: M)**

**Ark (Growlithe: M)**

* * *

Hopefully, this is better than the two uncompleted stories that I've made before. It's already past halfway into Trimester 2 of my AP English class, so I'm hoping my English and grammar skills have gotten somewhat better. The next chapter will be out when I have the time to start working on it unless the homework load gets in my way.


End file.
